Tico-Tico No Fubá
|artist = (The Frankie Bostello Orchestra) |year = 1917 |dlc = February 16, 2017 (NOW) April 28, 2017 (ZH3) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |mc = 1A: Violet 1B: Deep Violet 2A: Ochre-Gold 2B: Brown |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Instrumental |pictos = 103 |audio = |nowc = TicoTico |perf = Julien Durand (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2) }}"Tico-Tico No Fubá", composed by and performed by The Frankie Bostello Orchestra, is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a man. He has shoulder-length black hair. He wears a gold glitter head band, a purple long sleeve shirt with gold outlining and an exposed chest, purple pants, and black shoes. P2 P2 is a woman. She has black hair in a bun. She wears gold glitter head band, a purple long sleeve mini dress with gold outlining and an exposed torso, and turquoise peep-toe heels. TicoTico Coach 1.png|P1 TicoTico Coach 2.png|P2 Background The background features many animated stripes; in the middle, there is a mini stage with gold curves and a room with "Tico Tico" on top. The walls are first blue with exploding fireworks; then, they turn in shades of yellow and red with sparkles, and then green with each dancers' silhouettes doing different moves. The room switches to a solid purple, where it fades into blue, red, green, orange, and black. The room is soon lit up with colorful lights, which are shaped like pebbles, stars, and a long twisted cylinder. The room's next transition shows exploding colorful fireworks. Then, it shows huge flames (some of which turn blue) on a black background; after that, it shows white stripes alternated with red stripes with white rotating stars (sometimes, the red stripes become blue). Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: P1 and P2 jump towards each other and bump stomachs with their arms extended downwards. Gold Move 2: P1 and P2 swing their arms counter-clockwise at the same time. Ticotico gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Ticotico gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Ticotico gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Ticotico gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Tico-Tico No Fubá appear in the following Mashups: * What Is Love (Icebreakers) Dance Quests Tico Tico No Fubá appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Family Trivia General *''Tico-Tico no Fubá'' is the fourth song in the series covered by Frankie Bostello after Love Boat, Mahna Mahna, and Copacabana, but this is the first in which he is credited as "The Frankie Bostello Orchestra". **It is also the first song covered by Frankie Bostello to be instrumental. *''Tico-Tico no Fubá'' is the fourth Brazilian song featured in , and the sixth overall. *''Tico-Tico no Fubá'' is the oldest song in , being released in 1917. *The song’s cover reworks the original into a variety of music styles, making it the first cover to differ from the original version. *The UK thumbnail lacks the song s accent.File:Ticoticonofuba2017.jpg Routine *At one part of the routine, P1 holds P2 while she does a split. A "boing" sound can be heard when she does it. **Thus, is the eighth dance routine to have the dancer do a split, after Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix), Maniac, Hungarian Dance No. 5 Flashdance... What A Feeling, Holding Out for a Hero and both Classic and Aerobics Versions of This Is How We Do. *On 7th-Gen versions of , the menu banner has a glass effect that is similar to the squares of . *On the cover, the dancers are mirrored. Gallery Game Files Ticotico.png|''Tico-Tico no Fubá'' Ticotico cover albumcoach.png| album coach Ticotico cover albumbkg.png| album background Ticotico banner bkg 48.png| menu banner ticotico map bkg.png| map background Ticotico cover@2x.jpg| cover Ticotico cover 1024.png| cover Ticotico p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Ticotico p2 golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar Ticotico p2 diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar Ticotico_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Frankiebostello photobooth.png|P1 on Photobooth In-Game Screenshots Ticotico jd2017 menu.png|''Tico-Tico no Fubá'' on the menu Ticotico jd2017 load.png| loading screen Ticotico jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Ticotico jd2017 score.png| scoring screen Ticotico jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Ticotico jd2016 load.png| loading screen Ticotico jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Ticotico jd2016 score.png| scoring screen Ticotico jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Christmas skin) Ticotico jd2018 load.png| loading screen Ticotico jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Ticotico jdnow no vip.png|Proof of the song not being a VIP on Behind the Scenes Ticotico bts.PNG|Behind the scenes Videos Official Audio Tico-Tico no Fubá Tico-Tico No Fubá (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Tico-Tico No Fubá - Gameplay Teaser (US) Tico-Tico No Fubá - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Tico-Tico No Fubá - The Frankie Bostello Orchestra - Just Dance 2017 Tico-Tico No Fubá - Just Dance 2016 Tico-tico no Fuba - just dance now Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Tico-Tico no Fubá by The Frankie Bostello Orchestra (PS Move) Танец Just Dance® 2019 (Unlimited) - Tico-Tico no Fubá by The Frankie Bostello Orchestra (PS Move) References Site Navigation ru:Tico-Tico No Fubá tr:Tico-Tico No Fubá Category:Songs Category:1910s Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Julien Durand Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Deceased Artists Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Songs by Frankie Bostello Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette Category:Songs by Jane Child Category:Portuguese Songs